Neptenious aqaura
Childhood: His childhood was fair to good, he had a small gorup of friends and dreamed to be part of the order. Everyday ee played with the with his friends usually and had a fun time pretending to be an order general commanding his friends. He lived with his father and brother who were part of the order, however he never knew his mother was. In fact he never knew why he was named this. Nothing really eventful happened beside him training and playing with friends teenage: When he turned 13 his father taught started to teacher him much harder fighting techniques and he would strain everyday. He was home schooled since he was home schooled as a child to age 16, where he joined the order. It was a grueling 4 years of training with the order luckily he knew a lot of fighting techniques, so he rosed through the ranks till he was a captain. His father was very proud but felt shame since he was keeping something from his son. As a captain he would lead his man to battle and he had run many battles which he rose to hero status. He was known as the toren waters since he would be swifts like the waves in a storm. At around age 19 he had his advancement. adult He is now 23 years old and what awaits him is a mystery. quotes: I... call... the power of the steel.... ran on thy enemies and end their.... lives..... personality: he is usally a serious man who would focus on training whenever he could, he is usually reserved but he can get laid back if he feels its the right time. He is kind to most people he meets unless the person is arrogant or is annoying he will tend to leave them like: he likes to train whenever he can, and usually he is on patrols which is interesting for him. He loves to drink and relax after a good patrol. He doesnt mind to run at night which may seem odd but to him he loves it. Dislikes: He doesnt like when meets arrogent people but tends to ignore when they show up, and when it comes to mamono he thinks they are monsters but oddly he doesnt hate them. When Innocent people are terrorized by monsters or bandit scum Armor: Hero armor weapon: 2 swords (usually) however he tends to carry up to 4 swords appearance: is 6 feet tall, he has a modest muscular build, with silver hair and blue eyes with serena expression unless he sees an arragont person his eyes will change to very dark storm blue. Faction: he is part of the order rank: hero skills: he can dual wield any weapons he has in his armory which is about 20 swords, he knows what weapons to bring for the place he is going to on his patrols. He is a skilled cook since he learned from his father surprising enough, his father had to learn quickly so he can teach his sons how to cook, lets say his father had to raise them when he was 18. Techniques: Spiral blades Abilities: Multi-blade- summons many blades Phantom blades can take control of some of his blades like a phantom is control them Dragon blade: His blades become dragon like and can breath fire Blade quake RAINING STEEL!!!! Category:Characters